


Just When Life Seemed In Pieces, You Came In

by PrinnPrick



Series: LeonCloud [12]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Feels, Feels, Graphic Description, Head Injury, Homosexuality, Injury Recovery, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Leon's version of events from "Just When Life Seemed Put Together, You Came In".Leon was a respected race car engineer for what feels like most of his life... until an accident forces him to change careers. Still an engineer, he goes to work for a garage that promises to expand his skill set.
Relationships: Aerith/Zack (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: LeonCloud [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpumpkin/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Moonlightpumpkin, my casual stalker xP

Oddly, there wasn't a buzzing noise. Whenever television depicted a serious accident they always had the main character hear a loud buzzing noise that cut off all sounds, but that wasn't the case this time:

Leon could hear everything. Leon could _feel_ everything but pain, despite knowing he was badly hurt.

Drip, drip, drip. Something was dripping onto his lips.

_I'm bleeding..._

**You need to breathe!** Leon screamed at himself in his head as he realized he was going to suffocate unless he could force air into his lungs. Were they collapsed?

_I'm bleeding... I hope it isn't bad..._

**There's nothing you can do about that now! Concentrate on breathing!**

His chest felt too tight. He squirmed about desperately trying to force in air until, at least, he was able to sip in a teaspoon of oxygen.

_Just breathe, you can do it..._

It hurt to breathe, but with a harsh gasp he did it. Both lungs seemed to work. The brunette grasped his chest and took his time taking long, deep breaths.

_You can't do anything about the bleeding since you can't see it... What next? I need to text my boss... I need to take pictures for the police... I need to confirm where my phone, my papers, and my wallet are._

Drip, drip, drip down the side of his face as he leaned forward to gather his phone that had fallen from the cup holder where it was still attached to the charger. It came from his hair.

_An ambulance will be here soon... Text your boss. I should let Yuffie know... I'll need a ride._

"Are you all right?"

Leon jerked up to look at a stranger who gasped upon seeing the brunette's face. He answered with a quiet, wide-eyed, "No..."

The stranger, uncertain, pat Leon's shoulder and said, "The ambulance is coming. You'll be okay... You'll be fine."

What else could the stranger say, after all? 

The police came. From behind the wreckage of Leon's former driver-side door he explained what he could: had a green light, signal on, seatbelt on, no music fiddling, not on the phone, and he hadn't even driven out on the turn the moment the light turned green. The stranger, the witness, was yelling the same sort of story--pissed off and frantic. The truck that hit Leon ran the red while speeding.

Leon leaned back in the seat of his car. He closed his eyes as blood began to fill one and the ambulance sirens sang in the distance. He chuckled sardonically at himself.

_Race car engineer gets into accident because dumbass was speeding... Of course._

oo00oo00oo

"Looks like you're stuck with me for forty-eight hours," Yuffie chuckled, but it sounded far too sympathetic to be amused.

The doctor just left and Leon was about to be discharged, amazingly the same day of the accident. He had fractured ribs, fractured wrist, two concussions, and there was a wound in his head that had bled a lot but was amazingly small and didn't need a stitch... Unlike the giant gash now marring his handsome face. That one had required enough that Leon now felt like his face had a corset. 

The hospital was so busy Leon and Yuffie were stuck in the middle of a crowded, narrow hall. It smelled terrible and the neck brace was starting to hurt, but he had mentioned neck pain to the guys in the ambulance and now he was stuck in it until the doctor came back to take it off. At least they had finished with his x-rays.

"Whatever," he murmured as he tried to adjust himself on the bed. They had to strip his pants to get to his knee, but at least had covered him in a blanket. It was thin, though, so he still felt uncomfortably cold.

Yuffie kissed the clean side of his head. "Love you, cousin..." Yuffie sounded like she might have tears in her eyes, but he couldn't see her. Yuffie was forced to stand behind him to stay out of the way.

"Love you, too, little sister..." He smirked playfully. "And I do mean 'little'."

Yuffie swat his shoulder with all the force of a feather.

oo00oo00oo

When they were finally allowed to leave, Leon was able to walk out on his own with assistant from a brace. He took each step slow (the numbness was fading, and so the pain began to creep in) and Yuffie was kind enough to bring the car around. 

He spent the next two months on bed rest, mainly for his ribs, but when his job heard that he had a torn ligament in his knee they grew concerned about permanent damage. The job required a lot of up-and-down movement with heavy lifting, and that didn't bode well if Leon needed a long time still to recover. Unfortunately, the brunette wouldn't know until his MRI results came in.

When they did, it wasn't good. The circuit owners offered to give him a desk job, but he refused. That was when Yuffie mentioned a friend that worked at a car garage, and he had mentioned in passing they needed someone to work on luxury cars to expand clientele. 

"Yeah, my friend Cloud! I've told you about him. The blonde guy you're a lot like? You guys would get along great!"

 _Doubt it._ But he applied anyway, and got the job not even a day after. No bullshit paper shuffling job for him.

oo00oo00oo

Leon came in to sign his employee contract the next week after a background check. Cid, the owner, wasn't so bad. He did smoke constantly and came off like he wanted everyone to be afraid of him, but made it clear he expected Leon to take breaks for his knee when he needed--asking for one not necessary. Once the paperwork was done, he called the other guys in for introduction and Leon surveyed each one quietly as they entered. They all looked how he expected (overweight, hairy, sweaty, but confident in their work)... except for one.

There was a single engineer that shone like a beacon among the others. He was blonde with an incredibly pretty face, glass-blue eyes, perfect lithe body... He didn't seem to notice Leon at first (looking bored and like he might be trying to think of escape routes) when Cid gestured to Leon and the blonde was forced to look up.

Their eyes met. The blonde turned pink and he stiffened, except for his gaze which looked Leon up and down like some new, exotic creature he hoped to gather for his collection. Just as the man's eyes widened with clear interest, he turned away--mortified. 

"Cloud!"

Cloud, the blonde, jumped and cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

 _Wait, that's Cloud? Married and with a kid Cloud? The guy who is 'so much like me'?_ Leon frowned and sighed internally. _Well, he's clearly not straight,_ or so said the blonde's growing 'problem' between his legs, _but he is taken. Shame._

"Yer gonna be the one to work with Leon. Part of this deal is that he's here as a trainer and learner. He teaches you about nice cars, you teach him about bikes. Sound fair? Good! Now get yer asses back to work!"

Everyone was made to file out, but Leon and Cloud. Cid left them with orders to figure out "their own damn schedule" before Leon began his basic training around the garage. Leon pretended not to have noticed the tent in Cloud's pants and simply brandished the pen and paper he had brought with him for notes. While they worked out a weekly plan, including one for the coming busy season, Cloud gasped and squirmed if they accidentally touched or Leon stood too close.

It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He teased the poor blonde by brushing their elbows more than necessary, had Cloud stand close with the excuse he wanted to make sure Cloud paid attention (it helped Leon was so intimidating), and overall reveled in the beautiful blonde becoming an absolute mess over him. He finally showed mercy and released Cloud back into the garage after it was clear the man was barely hanging on.

Leon watched Cloud practically dash away at lightening speed with a silent chuckle.

_Too bad he's taken... Oh well. Focus on your new job, not married men._


	2. This Isn't Appropriate Work Behavior (Leon Verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wanted to see Leon's version of events for this chapter? ;3

Business picked up as it grew closer to Summer, and training with Cloud had to be relegated to once a week. It helped Leon not to have to see him too often, especially since he caught the man staring every chance he got, but he found he oddly missed the blonde; the fact that Cloud was taken felt extremely unfair, but what could he do? Still, it was hard not to ram the blonde against the nearest solid surface, and only the thought that that would be considered sexual harassment kept his raging libido that demanded he do things he shouldn't at bay. That, and he knew Cloud had a kid... He wouldn't do anything that might hurt a child. (It wouldn't be fair to his wife, either, nor to himself to be the "other man".) Clearly out of options, Leon had to do his best not to think about it, concentrate on work, and try to get Cloud to lose interest by being civil yet stony--maybe throw some bitter sarcasm here and there that his cousin often said was unattractive...

It backfired. He could tell Cloud seemed to find him even more interesting now, if the way he enjoyed purposely starting conversations just to hear Leon snark about something was any indication.

Today was that time of the week; it was Cloud's turn to train Leon on motorcycles. They had a separated workshop behind the garage where the motorcycles were often kept and worked, which offered them at least a modicum of privacy (they even had a bathroom so they needn't traverse the maze of cars and engineers should they feel the need, though it was small and had cracks in the walls). Privacy was perhaps the last thing they needed, but it was another matter that couldn't be helped. Leon would just have to act like an adult with his mental faculties in tact and in control.

When Leon entered the garage he noticed Cloud standing (somewhat nervously) beside what he assumed to be a bike hidden under a large tarp. If it was a bike, it was way bigger than anything he had ever encountered. Upon seeing the blonde Leon felt a curious mix of frustration and excitement, and the mystery under the tarp had his curiosity up.

"Hey," Cloud greeted casually enough. Leon nodded his greeting and quirked a brow at the bike with a downward glance to make it obvious what his question was.

"Since we're fresh out for now," most motorcyclists were like him and preferred to handle their ride themselves, which was why only one or two with the knowledge for bikes were needed, "I decided to bring my personal bike in. He's been makin' a screeching noise when I first start'em up."

"... That bike looks almost as tall as you."

Cloud rolled his eyes and pulled the tarp off with all the drama of throwing aside a large cape. Leon's eyes immediately widened as he was greeted by a beautiful, mechanical monster.

"That is..." Leon had to pause as he considered what he was seeing. "It looks like some sort of sleek mutant, but still oddly attractive."

Cloud chuckled under his breath as he turned to eye his bike. It was black with gold engines (six instead of the usual four, and the pipes were more like wings), and seemed to be custom-made even down to the tire. Leon had never seen that almost leaf-like pattern at the tip, nor a tire with that kind of tread. "I made this baby back when I lived in Midgar out of whatever parts I could find. Luckily for me, Midgar was full of'em," he began as he ran a hand along the smooth body down to the cushy leather seat. "Have you been there?"

 _He lived in Midgar? And_ survived _? That's... almost sexy._ "No, but I hear it's where the portal to hell is." _To be able to thrive in that dump... Is he a survivalist?_

Again, Cloud laughed--it was low and quiet, and sent a shiver down Leon's spine that he just barely managed to conceal. "Accurate." The blonde turned his gaze back to Leon as he pushed a lock of spiked hair from his face, which was such an attractive move Leon nearly growled in frustration that he'd be forced to always look and never touch. However, he kept his emotions (and a scowl) in. "My wife ran a bar there in what was basically a broken down shack. When I say the entire city was just one, giant slum... well, even that doesn't describe how torn apart and seedy Midgar truly is."

Leon took a step forward and was gratified to see the way Cloud's eyes barely kept hold of his gaze (and his breathing hitched discretely). "What did you do there? If it's as run down as that, how could you ride a bike much less make one this nice?"

"The people down in the slums don't know how to recognize treasure when they see it, and above there's a plate where the rich folks live. The rich would throw down their trash or random equipment all the time. A lot of it was in good shape," Cloud explained as he waved Leon closer, which the brunette did with a frown of question. "A friend happened to have the right machinery for me to do what I like. He was a junk dealer... I made Fenrir to handle rubble, glass, sharp falls," Cloud clicked a button and Leon jumped back as a pair of wings popped out and revealed six, empty handles, "and to carry all the weaponry I'd need to take the less-than savory citizens on. But... I was just a delivery boy." He shrugged casually, as if what he said didn't sound incredible. 

Leon stared at the bike in amazement. _Cloud... made this? From fucking scratch?_ He turned to stare at Cloud next, who almost seemed to preen under his gaze. Leon suddenly imagined Cloud riding with a sword or a gun out down a long highway--fighting off bandits while trying to make deliveries. It was an image that was way hotter than it should have been. _Damn you for getting better and better... I can't have you, so stop it._

Cloud clicked again to close the wings, which the bike did more gently. "I already checked this compartment to see if somethin' were just loose... It sounds like somethin' with the engine, though."

"Whatever you say, Delivery Man," Leon replied quietly, using the name to playfully indicate Cloud was a superhero in disguise. He smirked when the tease resulted in a blush, which Cloud tried to hide.

"At any rate," Cloud cleared his throat, "let's get started. I only have a rough draft, since I never made'em a full blueprint so this will take extra explainin'..."

Leon grunted in acknowledgement; it was time to stop the subtle flirting and get to the job at hand. Or at least try, as Cloud was experiencing... issues. Not even ten minutes in and the blonde was hard, as he so often was when Leon was present. Like usual, the blonde tried to ignore it, but crouching down and bending over was impossible without accidentally "shoving" it into Leon's face. In his attempt to keep it hidden, he was only doing half the job he normally would.

"... You're hard again," Leon said with a sigh after an hour of watching the blonde struggle.

Cloud jerked his head back around with wide eyes; he began to quietly stammer denials even as his cheeks tomatoed.

Leon rolled his eyes. "As if it isn't obvious... Look, I know you're good at your job--at least until I show up or you notice I'm around." It was usually amusing to see, but Leon could admit that right now it was starting to grow annoying--and not just because he couldn't do something about it himself. "You're focused, efficient, and fast. Then, when I'm near, you're so busy worrying about not exposing your erection you start fowling up... Your hands get shaky, too."

"..." Cloud grimaced, but didn't bother to argue. "Look, I--" The blonde began, but there was no need as Leon interrupted with, "Do you want to use the bathroom?"

"What?"

"Do you want to take a break to jerk off?"

Cloud blinked at Leon and stiffened up the moment he registered what Leon was saying. "Wh-What? I can't do that at work...!"

Leon rolled his eyes again and moved to grab Cloud's wrist gently. They both wore gloves, but Leon could feel the bones of Cloud's wrist beneath his fingers; he had never been tempted to pet someone's hand and arm before, but Cloud's were nice (his upper-arms in particular). The brunette led him toward the small bathroom, but instead of merely tossing Cloud in alone Leon dragged them both inside and shut the door. He turned to Cloud while still holding his wrist.

"You need to do something to take care of your problem. Turn the light out if you have to. Do you want help?" He hadn't meant to actually offer, but it was out of his mouth before he could think twice about it (which was a first for him). However, he kept his expression cool and his eyes distant.

Cloud twitched, followed immediately by his dick (and another round of sudden, gut-wrenching frustration raged in the brunette's belly). His eyes were wide as he gawked at Leon, who just stared back.

"I, no... I'm still married..." Cloud murmured as he clutched his free hand into a tight fist.

"'Still'?"

"I mean... I'm married."

"We can do this without touching," Leon replied, as casually as he could as he finally released Cloud. The brunette brushed away some hair from where it had tickled his cheek after. "Either way, you look about to burst."

Cloud sighed and looked adorably defeated. "... I still feel weird just whippin' it out in front of you."

"Then, don't. Give me your phone number." Leon pulled his phone out as he spoke and quirked a brow. It was the perfect excuse, but he reminded himself vehemently, _This is the exact opposite of what you're supposed to be doing! He's taken, idiot!_

Cloud stammered rather than reply, which resulted in Leon rolling his eyes. The brunette stepped into Cloud's personal space to dig a hand into his front pocket. Cloud gasped as Leon scraped inside (and against the blonde's inner-hip, perhaps more than was necessary) before he pulled out the blonde's phone. Leon dialed himself, and then tossed Cloud's phone back to him.

"Just give me a sec."

Leon left the bathroom and considered for a moment where he should set up for this little encounter. He knew he might need to jerk off, too, if he wasn't careful, so finding a private place for himself was essential... but there really wasn't anywhere to go. He sighed to himself and walk around to the open office on the side they mostly used for storage and filing paperwork, which didn't have a door and was more window than wall. If another employee walked in he would be totally exposed, but there was no helping it. Leon sat on the stool and dialed the blonde's number.

"Uh... Yea?" Cloud answered with a mild crack in his voice. It was rather endearing.

"This may be awkward and weird at first, but just roll with it. The faster we get this done, the faster we can go back to work."

"...?"

Leon rolled his shoulders and leaned back against the wall with his legs bent up on the rungs of the stool. He took a deep breath, and then said, "I see the way you look at me... Do you ever think about me naked?"

"Wh-Wha...?" Cloud breathed.

"Well? Do you ever think about me stripping my clothes off? Or maybe you prefer to tear them off...?" Leon smirked as his voice dropped another octave. It was the closest he'd ever get, he figured, to having a shot at the blonde, so he planned to enjoy it.

"I, um..." Cloud took a long, deep breath. "What are you doing...?"

"Helping you. Though, I am curious..." The brunette played with the zipper of his pants as he considered how far he wanted to take this. Unlike Cloud, he knew how to handle an inappropriate stiffy, but between the blonde's voice in his ear and the thrill he could be caught (which he didn't think would be one of his turn-ons until just then) he was tempted. _Then again, if it was one of those ugly bastards back in the shop who saw I'd probably lose the ability to get hard forever._ "Do you think about me at night? Whenever I have feelings for someone the way you do for me... I like to imagine them crawling into my bed, for starters..."

Cloud gulped and remained silent, though his breathing picked up.

"One of my favorite fantasies involves a cock ring," Leon continued as he pressed the ball of his palm against his cock. He wouldn't go too far, just in case, but the pressure felt nice.

"Cock ring?" Cloud practically squeaked.

"Neat little item. It's made to keep a guy from cumming so you can keep having sex for hours... Can be kind of torturous if you aren't careful." He paused to let Cloud consider what he said and get something of a visual first before he continued, "I have a gold one at home. I like to think of someone latching it on, and then just using my dick as their personal sex toy..." Leon suppressed a groan as he pressed again. His fingers slowly outlined the swelling of his dick through his trousers in a deliberate tease, and then he squeezed just hard enough to almost hurt. "I like to think of them impaling themselves on me and knowing I won't be going anywhere for a while..."

Cloud was silent, but for his increased breathing and the tiniest whimper.

"Not to brag, but I'm not exactly small. When I pull out, I like to see my work while they're still gaping..." Leon adjusted on his seat and pulled his hand away. He was the type to last, but even still he didn't want to go too far over the edge. "Have you ever imagined fucking someone on your bike before? It's such a long body... You could easily lay someone on their stomach while it's running. I bet feeling him purr between your thighs would be even better with your dick inside a hot, tight hole..."

Cloud groaned in such a way that even Leon could hear him as his body shuddered. It didn't sound like anything spectacular, but the blonde had finished.

"You good?" Leon asked, and ignored the way his voice had turned into a rasp. Despite no longer playing with it, his cock just grew harder on that sound and the knowledge he caused it without even touching the blonde.

"Now, yeah..." Cloud admitted with a deep breath.

"First time I ever made a man cum with just my voice..." Leon decided to admit, mostly to see what Cloud might say.

"Good," Cloud said smugly (happily), before he seemed to realize and quickly added, "I mean, uh... Had fun?"

Leon chuckled. _How can someone be so sexy and so cute at once?_ "Get out here, Delivery Man." And he hung up, as if the whole experience didn't mean anything. Leon finally loosed a deep groan and stood from the stool as he wiped his face down. _Why did he have to be married?_ The brunette lamented as he ignored the pleasant burning between his thighs. _Why am I so fucking stupid? This was a terrible idea... I should have made him jerk off alone, or should have told him to go home and come back... Something! Not 'Hey, Cloud, let's have phone sex even though you're married. That's cool, right?' Ugh..._ Leon smacked his face. At least the sudden realization of what he had done caused his erection to deflate. _I've always known I'm a jack-ass and I'm proud of it, but this was just scummy..._

Yet, he couldn't force himself to regret it. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates spotty.


End file.
